dforce_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Akhen-knoten
Terrorwatt is the Satanitrix's DNA sample of a corrupted Thep Khufan from the Anur Khufos. Powers Being composed of bandages, Cleowraptra can reshape his body at will. This allows him to split himself apart to dodge attacks and reform to counter-attack. He can also generate more bandages for various needs. Cleowraptra can regenerate himself and recover from many types of injuries, including being torn into confetti by a large fan, almost instantly. Cleowraptra can extend his bandages, from his fingers or from his body, creating a sturdy wall.2 He can also sever the bandages he extends. His bandages are shown to be so strong that they can even restrain Fourmungousaur, who has the combined strength of Musclehead and T-Wrecks. Although Cleowraptra is frail, he has some degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people with his stretchable limbs, and is also able to punch away a Squid Monster with ease. Cleowraptra also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and bandages, even enough to scale walls and dodge attacks with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. By reducing himself down to single bandages, Cleowraptra can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings. This allows him to escape various traps or maneuver through cramped areas. Cleowraptra can break his body apart to create a pile of bandages to cushion a landing. His face is separated from the rest of the bandages in the process. Cleowraptra can use 6 daggers that are hidden with in the cloth across his chest. Attacks *'Tornado': Spins in a close center with arms opened creating strong winds in the form of a tornado. *'Tight Hug': Warps Bandages around victim tightly untill bones may get crushed. *'Mummy in Torment': Completely warps victim under his bandages and than delivers some type of energy that may give strange types of pain such as stabbing, burning, freezing, drowning etc. *'Gold of the Dead': Stays immovable to trick greedy victims to think it's golden bandages makes him a gold statue, than attacking them. *'Silent Kill': Throws one of the daggers in the bracelet hidden in the left arm, killing his victim silently, normally tries to hit the neck or head. *'Whip': Attacks target with bandages delivering single whipping attacks. *'Multi Whip': Attacks target with multiple bandages at the same time delivering multiple whipping attacks. Weakness Fragile bandages may be easy to be torn by enemies. Trivia *Cleowraptra refers to use stealth in order to infiltrate and/or kill. *Cleowraptra's bandages are stronger than those of a normal Thep Khufan by adding a bit of a chemical making it resist to fire, and strong winds, which also gave it's yellow/golden coloration. *Cleowraptra rarelly uses the "claw bandages" in his back for attacks and often uses them to appear taller or even to walk as he's seen walking on those in a spider like motion. * Cleowraptra has daggers are hidden with in the cloth across his chest. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Adepts of Darkness